


You are the Moon

by anexorcist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/anexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything falls away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Askbox fic for [LectorEl](http://lectorel.tumblr.com)

The moon turns, and the world does too. Over and over, and Tim thinks time slows down, that he can see each shadow shifting on the moon’s surface, swallowing its light before spitting it back out.

Is this what his life looks like, he wonders? If every single moment was taken and laid out side by side, would it look like phases of the moon?

He is born anew and then he dies, over and over again, with every single person he knows, loves, fails to save, who dies before him. Because of him. Because of what he’s chosen to be. Because of what he hasn’t.

But when a hand falls over his eyes, rough, calloused, tanned by the desert sun, everything falls away.

The moon, the stars. The darkness, the shadows.

Batman and Robin. Gotham.

Guilt and shame and betrayal.

Himself.

It doesn’t matter whether the moon is waning or waxing, whether it is full or wrapped up in darkness. It doesn’t matter if he’s Robin or Red Robin or Replacement or Little Brother.

The rings that adorn the hand are cool against his skin, and Tim finds it comforting. The voice, too, of the hand’s owner is the same. Comforting, lulling him to sleep.

It asks, “what are you thinking about, Detective?”

Tim sighs.

“The moon.”


End file.
